1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to airflow windows, especially to an airflow window of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include fans for dissipating heat from a plurality of electronic elements. An airflow window may be needed to prevent output airflow from flowing back to the computer system affecting the dissipation of the electronic elements.
Airflow window may include many shutters. The shutters may make noise when the shutters are repeatedly opened and closed. Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.